Base Starkiller
|Secteur= |Système= |Étoile= Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force |Lune=0''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' |Coord=G-7Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game |XYZ= |Voie Spatiale= |Distance depuis le Noyau= |Période de révolution= |Durée de rotation=Variable |Type= |Diamètre=660 km |Gravité= |Atmosphère=Respirable |Climat=Froid |Paysages=*Neige *Glace *Forêts *Montagnes |Lieux importants=*Hangar 718 *Oscillateur thermique |Surface immergée= |Population=Membres du Premier Ordre |Démonyme= |Espèces principales=Humains |Créatures= |Flore= |Affiliation=*Empire Galactique *Premier Ordre |Importation= |Exportation=*Cristaux Kyber *Minerais }} La base Starkiller était une planète glacée et mobile des Régions Inconnues qui fut transformée par le Premier Ordre en place forte environ trente ans après la bataille d'Endor. Commandée par un triumvirat officieux composé du général Hux, de Kylo Ren et du Capitaine Phasma, cette base abritait une super-arme capable de détruire entièrement un système stellaire. Évolution des Étoiles de la mort de l'Empire Galactique, l'arme était l'aboutissement de la recherche impériale dans les domaines de l'énergie noire et des voyages à travers l'hyperespace et le sous-hyperespace. La planète fut finalement détruite au cours d'une attaque menée par la Résistance. Le pilote Poe Dameron parvint à exploiter une faiblesse dans la conception de la super-arme causant l'implosion trente seconde avant qu'un tir ne détruise la base de la Résistance située sur la planète D'Qar. Toute l'énergie stellaire accumulée fut libérée et transforma l'ancienne base en une étoile. Histoire thumb|left|275px|Le général Hux ordonnant la mise à feu de la base. La planète de la base Starkiller fut choisie au terme de plusieurs années de recherches d'un monde répondant à des spécifications précises. L'arme fut destinée à jouer un rôle crucial dans la lutte du Premier Ordre pour dominer la galaxie. Elle était donc très protégée. Des équipes de Snowtroopers avaient exploré la planète, éliminant toute forme de vie indigène pouvant représenter une menace. Depuis, les Snowtroopers surveillaient chaque accès au quartier général, soutenus par des droïdes patrouilleurs''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée. La planète de glace fut bientôt connue sous le nom de base Starkiller, et devint officieusement le quartier-général du Premier Ordre trente ans après la bataille d'Endor. La super-arme abritée dans la base partageait de nombreuses similitudes avec l'Étoile de la Mort et la Seconde Étoile de la Mort, deux stations de combat capable de détruire des planètes construites par l'Empire Galactique. Toutefois, elle possédait une puissance de feu très largement supérieure et faisait au moins plus de deux fois leurs tailles. Le premier essai de la super-arme eut lieu juste avant la bataille de Takodana. Après avoir obtenu l'aval du Suprême Leader Snoke, le général Hux ordonna de faire feu sur Hosnian Prime, capitale de la Nouvelle République, ainsi que sur quatre autres planètes se trouvant dans le système stellaire Hosnian. Les cinq planètes furent détruites avec une importante partie de la flotte de la République. Au cours de la bataille de Takodana, la pilleuse d'épaves Rey fut capturée par Kylo Ren et ramenée sur la base Starkiller où Ren tenta de l'interroger. La jeune femme fut capable de lui résister et se rendit compte qu'elle était sensible à la Force. Destruction thumb|275px|L'implosion de la base Starkiller. Tandis que la base Starkiller était préparée pour détruire D'Qar, planète où se trouvait le quartier-général de la Résistance, la Résistance se prépara également à passer à l'attaque. Grâce aux informations transmises par Finn, un stormtrooper ayant déserté les rangs du Premier Ordre, le pilote Temmin Wexley effectua un vol de reconnaissance dans le système stellaire de la base Starkiller. Grâce aux données recueillies lors du scan, Finn révéla un point faible dans la conception de l'arme : si l'oscillateur thermique était détruit alors la super-arme était pleinement chargée, la base imploserait. Des escadrons de chasseurs X-Wings engagèrent le combat avec des chasseurs TIE défendant la base tandis que le ''Faucon Millenium contournait ses boucliers et atterrissait non loin des générateurs de boucliers afin de les désactiver. Quand les X-Wings échouèrent à détruire l'oscillateur thermique, Han Solo et son équipe s'infiltrèrent dans le complexe dans le but d'atteindre eux-même le point faible. Sur leur chemin, ils retrouvèrent Rey qui était parvenue à se libérer. Chewbacca fit exploser les colonnes supportant un tunnel d'accès amenant jusque dans le conduit de l'oscillateur thermique. Avec le tunnel ouvert, Poe Dameron, pilote et leader des chasseurs de la Résistance menant l'assaut, s'infiltra à l'intérieur et le détruisit provoquant une réaction en chaîne. En quelques minutes, la planète s'effondra sur elle-même et toute l'énergie solaire drainée fut libérée créant une nouvelle étoile en lieu et place de la base Starkiller. En coulisses La base Starkiller apparut pour la première fois en 2015 dans le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force. J.J. Abrams, le réalisateur du film, déclara que les similarités avec les deux Étoiles Noires de la trilogie originale était intentionnelle, comme la nouvelle génération d'Impériaux au sein du Premier Ordre qui désiraient prouver qu'ils étaient plus forts et plus avancés que leurs prédécesseurs. Le nom de la base est un hommage au nom original de Luke Skywalker qui avait été initialement appelé Luke Starkiller par George Lucas. Apparitions *''Poe Dameron 7: Avis de Tempête'' * **Saison 1 ***La Recrue ***Exploration clandestine ***Le dilemme de Doza ***Pas d'échappatoire, première partie *''Rejoins la Résistance 3'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 5'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 6'' * *''Capitaine Phasma 1'' *''Capitaine Phasma 2'' *''Capitaine Phasma 3'' *''Capitaine Phasma 4'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: Le Réveil 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: Le Réveil 3'' *''Poe Dameron 29: Le Réveil 4'' }} Sources * * *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' * *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Galerie Arme Base Starkiller.png|La super-arme. Premier Ordre base Starkiller.png|Les armées du Premier Ordre. Destruction du système Hosnian.png|La destruction du système Hosnian. Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes des Régions Inconnues Catégorie:Bases militaires Catégorie:Lieux de la base Starkiller Catégorie:Super-armes